Harry Potter ::Overwhelming Darkness::
by Jarik Tentsu
Summary: Post-OotP. After 'dieing', Harry finds out a disturbing fact on his sixteenth birthday. He’s a she. What makes things worse is when he’s thrown into a different realm to be trained to fight a foe that is a hundreds times more evil than Voldemort… de
1. Prologue

**:: Harry Potter - Overwhelming Darkness ::**

_By Jarik Tentsu_

  
  
**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Rating: **R – High Level Coarse Language, High Level Violence, Low Level Sexual Themes, Sexual References, Dark Themes – Not for youngsters  
**Pairings: ** Female HP/DM, GW/TR, R/Hr, NL/BZ, BL/PP, Goyle/Pansy.  
**Description: **Post-OotP. Harry finds out a disturbing fact on his sixteenth birthday. He's a she. What makes things worse is when he's thrown into a different realm to be trained to fight a foe that is a hundreds times more evil than Voldemort… demons…  
**Crossovers: **Starcraft & LOTR – Has Zerg Units and Orcs as demons. Don't need any experience at SC to understand the story.  
**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Harry Potter or Starcraft.  
**Chapter Release Date:** 25/1/2004  
**Author's Note: ** This story actually is made up of three books. Well, prologue up, I hope I actually complete this story unlike the other ones I've written. R&R  
  


* * *

  


**~Prologue~**

  
  


Kryton, one of the three largest realms in the Universe. Kryton, one of the three most populated realms in the universe. Kryton, the darkest of them all...   


The Universe was made up of many smaller realms, or dimensions. Originally there was only one. The Minya Realm. This was a vast universe mainly made up of empty space and many small objects such as stars, random particles, and planets. This stayed like that for billions of years. Then on one small planet, life began.   


Starting with the smallest cell, evolution took place and that one cell became a group of cells which later became animals, fish, birds and other living creatures. These creatures were complex in their own right but still relatively simple. They were born; they grew up, and died and that was the end of it, until humans came to existence.   


After many years, the evolution took to its most advance step. A human being. Evolved from a primate, these creatures were extremely advanced, and though they seemed primitive in the start, they had massive potential. But pushing aside that, these creatures were different. Each one had a spirit or soul and through this, they managed to manipulate a form of energy.   


These creatures lived off the energy in their spirit. When there body died, the spirit lived on. But the spirit couldn't stay in Minya. It had to move on. When the first human died, a new realm was created. The spirit left Minya and was sent to this other realm. A spiritual one on another plane of existence. The Genki Realm. The Spirit Realm.   


When a human died in Minya, he or she was then sent to Genki where they were to live the rest of their lives until the energy of their spirit ran out and they faded into darkness, though if they fought hard enough, they could remain in Minya as 'ghosts'. However, during the time Genki was formed, a sister realm was created. The Kryton Realm. The Dark Realm.   


While the spirits in Genki may not have been pure and perfect, Genki was a pure and perfect realm. Even the evilest of humans could go to Genki and survive, because no human was fully good, and no human was fully evil because when a human is born, their spirit starts of pure. Though it may become mixed with darkness, the good is still there. However, a child was born and was given a spirit full of darkness. An anomaly of Minya. If the child had grown up normally, some of that darkness may have been mixed with good. But the child was killed because his parents thought that he may murder their village and never had a chance to experience good in his life. His spirit traveled to Genki, but could not enter. He was repelled by the pureness of the Spirit Realm. His spirit then was sent to Kryton, the Realm of Darkness.   


The child found himself in a realm of pain and angst. However the darkness in his spirit taught him how to harness the power of Kryton and use it for his own advantage. He created races of creatures that were known as 'demons' and then waged war against Genki, trying to get revenge for killing him and dooming his soul.   


The Great War against Genki was horrible. The denizens of Genki weren't a warring people, because in such a perfect universe, weapons weren't needed. The demons quickly took over Genki and everything had seemed hopeless. The boy, who now called himself Diablo or the Devil, reigned over both Kryton and Genki with an iron fist. But he wanted more. He wanted Minya. And this was the fatal flaw in his plan.   


During his war with Genki, which lasted centuries because time ran differently in the Spirit Realm, he had turned a blind eye at Minya. Some humans there had harnessed the power of magic and called themselves Witches and Wizards and others who couldn't use magic advanced in their technology. Demons swarmed through a gateway that was created by Diablo to access Minya and the planet Earth. However, Diablo found that these people could actually fight back and the war lasted even longer.   


Some of the Magical Folk, managed to harness a more powerful energy and created a shield around the Kryton Gate that stopped anything from coming into Minya but let people coming from Minya into Kryton. The shield was invulnerable from any attacks against it from inside the Dark Realm. The only way someone could destroy it was if they got the 'keys' from those who had closed the gate and opened it from Minya.   


Those humans who closed the gate formed their own realm and left Minya, their job now done and as a side effect of accessing these new energies, they had become immortal and didn't need to go to Genki after they died. The new realm was a small called Kalindor. Kalindor became almost as perfect as Genki. Over the years, the remaining 'witches', 'wizards' and 'muggles' exterminated the remaining demons, however, some still remained in hiding, waiting for the time when the gateway would be opened again. Minya was safe.   


In Genki, one of the most powerful spirits struck down Diablo in battle. Now without a master, the various demons left Genki and returned to Kryton. In Genki, similar shields to the ones on the Kryton-Minya gateway were erected to stop demons from returning. All was good once again and even though magical and muggle folk grew apart, both societies advanced, both in magic and in technology.   


All was good...until the next Great War of the Realms...   
  
  
  


**************************************

  
  
  
  
  


Despite the fact that Kryton was one of the three of the biggest realms, it was still small. But unlike Minya, it was not mainly empty space. There was one tiny solar system containing one planet, three moons and one sun. The planet was like any planet, the terrain on it varied. But wherever one went on Kryton, there was still a dark feeling that spread throughout the world. All of it was dangerous, filled with demons and monsters. Even many of the plants were deadly, with poisons and other things. But the most hellish part of Kryton was Til'uuk, the Castle of Darkness, created by Diablo before the Great War of the Realms.   


The very air around Til'uuk was poison and no human could survive the toxic fumes. A moat of fire and lava surrounded the ancient castle. The sky was filled with black clouds that glowed red from the lava acting as a light source. The massive castle was filled with its residents. Demons. No matter what time of the day, screams were heard coming from the castles where demons satisfied their sadistic interests by torturing other weaker demons.   


In the tallest tower of Til'uuk, was the throne room. Dark and empty, only the highest ranking demons actually were able to see the throne room and that was rarely.   


One figure stood at the window, his gaze staring down at the rest of Til'uuk. He may look like a normal human except when you saw his eyes. Two great pools of darkness, that showed an evil in them that could not be human and put fear in any creature's hearts, even his own minions, just by staring at them.   


He was Lucivar, son of Diablo's soul. When Diablo died, his soul was sent to a boy no younger than 18. Lucivar had awoken in Kryton, and had become the Prince of Darkness.   


A cold smile formed on his face. _Soon...soon..._.   


There was a huge wave of darkness exploding from him that many of the weaker demons didn't survive from. And that was just him feeling excited...   
  
  
  


***************************************

  
  
  
  
  


In the miniscule tiny unimportant realm of Abydos, a man grimaced. _It's happening...soon..._ he stared off into space. "It's time she came for training..."   
  


* * *

  


**Read and Review**

  
  
A/N: I know it's spelt LUCIFER, but Lucivar looks cooler I think...got the idea from Anne Bishop's Dark Jewels Trilogy (awesome book).   
  



	2. Chapter 1

**:: Harry Potter - Overwhelming Darkness ::**  
_By Jarik Tentsu_

  
  
**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Rating: **R – High Level Coarse Language, High Level Violence, Low Level Sexual Themes, Sexual References, Dark Themes – Not for youngsters  
**Pairings: ** Female HP/DM, GW/TR, R/Hr, NL/BZ, BL/PP, Goyle/Pansy.  
**Description: **Post-OotP. After 'dying', Harry finds out a disturbing fact on his sixteenth birthday. He's a she. What makes things worse is when he's thrown into a different realm to be trained to fight a foe that is a hundreds times more evil than Voldemort...demons...NO SLASH!  
**Crossovers: **Starcraft & LOTR – Has Zerg Units and Orcs as demons. Don't need any experience at SC to understand the story.  
**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Harry Potter or Starcraft.  
**Chapter Release Date:** 25/1/2004  
**Author's Note: **This story is actually made up of three parts. This first chapter is for Part 1. R&R  
  


* * *

  


**//Part 1: Training\\**  
  


**~Chapter 1~**

  
  


  


"Boy, get your sorry behind down here!!" Uncle Vernon's booming voice (which sounded as if someone had recorded it and then put the bass to full and hit the volume to the loudest) traveled up the stairs and into Harry Potter's room. The skinny boy groaned and got out of bed. Ah, the joys of living in Number Four Privet Drive. He'd hardly had any sleep because Dudley and his girlfriend (who was nearly the size of Dudley) were thumping and rolling around in Dudley's room doing things that Harry didn't even want to know about while Harry was forced to listen all night long.   


He looked around his room (formerly Dudley's second bedroom). It was much better than living in the cupboard under the stairs, but was still the smallest room in the house. But then again, he had few possessions that he needed to store. His cupboard was half filled with Dudley's old clothes that barely fit him and were passed down. Under his bed sat his trunk with all his magical possessions. Due to the Order threatening Vernon to treat Harry better, his Uncle had not locked away all his things, but had said that none of them were to leave his room and no one could see him using it.   


The scrawny boy opened the door and walked down the stairs and into the dining room where Dudley, his girlfriend and Uncle Vernon were sitting. They all wore proud looks while Aunt Petunia, who stood in the kitchen looking furious, obviously angry because her sweet 'little' Duddykins had lost his virginity to that 'filthy cow' who she hated more than Harry.   


"Boy, help Petunia with breakfast!" Vernon commanded. The Order had threatened Vernon and told him to treat Harry better or else. His Uncle hadn't treated him badly, but still acted like Harry was a servant and couldn't remove the contempt in his voice.   


"Yes Uncle Vernon..." Harry answered with a sigh and walked into the kitchen where Petunia was cursing and swearing more than she had ever done in her life.   


"Stupid overly large bitch! How dare she come in here and hurt my poor Diddykins like that!! And Uncle Vernon, looking so proud...I'll show him proud...after I have that bitches face on a platter!!" She said under her breath while cutting up some fruit, using the knife like a dagger, then noticed Harry, who looked a little taken back. "Harry, fry twenty-two eggs will you?" Twenty-two eggs...twenty of them probably for Dudley and his girlfriend...the pigs...   


Petunia had always liked everyone that Dudley had brought home because if Dudley was friends with them, they were perfect gentlemen. But as soon as Dudley got a new girlfriend, Anise, Petunia had done nothing but shoot murderous looks at her and start using language that rivaled that of Dudley and his gang. But since she spent all her time, thinking about ways to kill Anise, it left Harry with one less person to make his life hell.   


He pulled out two egg cartons and a pan, cooking almost subconsciously due to the fact that he'd been made to cook since he was six. After they were done, he put them onto plates and carried them into the dining room and put the plated on the table. Petunia followed and put some fruit on the table, with a fake smile on her face. Any normal person would be able to tell that inside she was seething, but Anise was a pig and didn't notice.   


After he served them first, he went back to the kitchen and made his own breakfast then came and sat down at the table. Dudley and Anise were stuffing their mouths with eggs. Harry smiled slightly; they were perfect for each other. Hell, they may even be of the same species!   


"So, Anise, what does your father do?" Uncle Vernon asked.   


"Mrrfffph, yach...uhph, warphupppfff..." The girl answered with your mouth still full of egg. Petunia couldn't hide her look of disgust, funny that Dudley did this all the time and he was still a 'gentleman'.   


"Pardon?" Harry's Uncle asked.   


"My Dad owns Tern's Hardware Warehouse." Tern's was a fairly large warehouse store that sold hardware appliances.   


_God, they'd need a warehouse for her cause she probably can't fit in a normal house..._ Harry thought.   


"Really, you must have a big house then, Tern's is one of the biggest stores here..." Vernon looked mildly impressed.   


"Yeah, we live in the warehouse."   


_I rest my case..._ Harry thought and started sniggering.   


"What are you laughing at boy?" Vernon asked maliciously.   


"Nothing..." Harry said then got up from the table and ran to his room.   


He heard Anise asking "What's with him?" and Dudley's answer "He's a freak, a weirdo! Probably laughing at a joke made three years ago...he's that slow."   


When Harry entered his room he fell on the floor and began laughing like crazy. As soon as he could get a hold of himself, he got up and walked to the cupboard where all his school stuff was hidden away. Because of the Order's warning, Dursley had not locked them away, but had warned Harry to keep them in his room.   


Pulling out some parchment and a quill he started on his homework. _What should I do first? Potions, outta the question...uh...Transfiguration looks easy, I'll do that first. _He went to his trunk and pulled out his Transfiguration book, then set it on his table and began reading. 'Write an eight foot essay on Animagi, the rules concerning them and the process on how people can turn into them.' Interesting topic. He'd always wanted to be an Animagus, like his father before him. Opening the book, he turned to the page on Animagi and began reading.   
  


** Animagi **   


_An Animagus is a wizard or witch who can take the form of an animal. Unlike many other forms of shape-shifting, like Metamorphmagi (See page eighty-six), Animagi is an ability that anyone can learn and doesn't have to be a born ability, though there are some that find becoming an Animagus harder than others.   
  
_

One can only have one Animagus form, which suits there personality. The most common Animagi are medium sized animals that walk and live on the ground. Animagi that fly are rarer. Animagi that swim are very uncommon, and are also useless out of water. The rarest of Animagi are ones that take the form of magical creature and there have only been twelve Animagi in history who could take the form of a magical creature, the last one over 200 years ago.  
  


To become an Animagus, one must first find out their form. This is done by using the 'Video Animagus'_ spell (Read more on page seventy-two). This will make the subconscious mind of the user to show them their form and knock them unconscious. After this is done, an Animagus Potion (For more information, read Animagi, An In Depth Explanation). The Animagus Potion takes nearly a year to make and needs many ingredients. Its purpose is to do multiple transfigurations. The body is just one of the changes. Since animals have different organs and systems in their bodies than humans, if someone was to just change their body and not their mind, they wouldn't be able to do some very basic things, like pump blood around their body or even breath, which would mean certain death. Some of the human mind must be inputted with these animal behavior, but not too much, otherwise it could destroy the human aspect and a human could forget he's a human and be stuck in that form forever, which is why becoming an Animagi is so dangerous.   
_

When this potion is taken, and everything has gone accordingly, the user will turn into their Animagi form. This is a painful experience and the transition is hard. Their mind will be over flooded by new information and one can be unconscious from a few hours to a week. After that, they will have the knowledge to transform into their form any time they wish to with ease.   


Animagi are  
  
  


"I NEVER WANT HER TO COME INTO MY HOUSE AGAIN!!!!!!!" Aunt Petunia's voice interrupted his reading.   


"But Mum!!"   


"Oh, my poor Duddykins has been hurt by that cow and brainwashed..." He actually heard Petunia sob.   


"Now, now Petunia, she seems like a nice girl..." Vernon was saying.   


"No Vernon!! She's a fat bitch!! She is NOT returning!!" Petunia shouted, which was a rare thing.   


Harry sighed. Wouldn't be able to do homework today with that racket going on downstairs. He closed the Transfiguration book and walked to his trunk. When he opened it, some of his stuff fell out. Harry cursed and went to pick them up. He put his Invisibility Cloak back into the trunk then went to pick up the other object. He froze.   


It was a mirror. A small, pocket sized mirror. _Sirius..._ Harry thought with a tear. Sirius had given him that for his birthday last year...before he died. They'd never even had a chance to use it because Sirius died...   


_Oh Sirius..._   
  
  
  


**********************************

  
  
  
  
"Milord, we have managed to get the address of Potter's house and the wards that are on it..." Lucius Malfoy, the highest ranking Death Eater spoke with a pleasant tone.   


The headquarters for the Death Eaters was located in an old castle without a name that was discovered by Voldemort. The wards had let Voldemort through for some mysterious reason, but had brutally killed any Death Eaters coming through. Voldemort had informed them that this castle was called Til'uuk's Shadow. He wouldn't tell them how he knew, or why it was called that, but there was some big thing he was hiding.   


The castle was scary, that the Death Eaters were always scared. Something had lived in the castle before...they had found skeletons of creatures they'd never seen before. It was dark, gloomy and evil. Everywhere, it felt as if there was some kind of evil spirit following you, waiting to kill you in your sleep. But that was nothing compared to the throne room. It was vast, and detailed. The architecture was amazing. Voldemort had mentioned, this place had been built ten thousand years ago. There were no records of it and it seemed so well kept to be that old, nothing was falling apart and everything was clean. Yet there were no house elves to be seen. Despite it's grandeur, the throne room seemed to give a feeling of darkness. Even one as cruel as Lucius had to try his hardest not to wet himself and run away screaming. One younger Death Eater _had_ done that and had been taken to the Voldemort's personal torture chambers, which only he was allowed in. The Death Eater's screams could be heard all over the castle, whatever Voldemort had done, it had been a hundred times worse than a Cruciatus. And the Death Eater had actually died of pain. Whatever had lived in Til'uuk's Shadow before, Lucius didn't even want to know.   


"Oh?" Voldemort whispered with some sort of malice that seemed to make the room darker. "So where does the boy live?"   


Voldemort seemed to be changing, getting more cruel and powerful. The only thing that kept Lucius here was the fact that if he ran away, he'd be tracked down and killed. In the First War, Voldemort had been someone who had the right beliefs and wanted to do something about the Mudbloods taking over Wizarding Britain. He'd needed followers for that, and many of the richer pureblooded families had joined. However, since his rebirth, Voldemort had started to become worse and worse. He killed lower ranked Death Eaters daily, and it was always being tortured to death. If Lucius could go back in time, he'd stop his past self from ever joining the Dark Lord. Hell, if it would keep him alive and away from the monster, he'd join Dumbledore. But Voldemort had far surpassed Dumbledore's power, why he hadn't struck Hogwarts yet, only he would know.   


"He lives with his Muggle relatives in Little Whinging, Surrey in number 4 Privet Drive. At least, that's the Muggle address he doesn't have a Wizarding one milord." Lucius spoke with a shiver, always afraid that he'd find himself in agony being hit by the Cruciatus Curse.   


"And the wards are?" Voldemort turned and faced Lucius sending more shivers down his spine. The two red slits, for eyes were staring at him and Lucius's mind was screaming for him to run. He had to use all his willpower to stay there.   


"They're keyed to his Aunt and any Wizard without his blood cannot enter unless they're apart of the Order and Dumbledore let's them in. They're impenetrable to wizards even more powerful than Dumbledore milord." Lucius said then squeezed his eyes shut. _He's not going to be happy about the wards being impenetrable to him, I'm in trouble..._   


But surprisingly enough, Voldemort laughed. One of those high-pitched laughs that sent even more shivers down his back. "Good...good..."   


_What...the...hell?!_ "Milord?" Lucius asked uncertainly.   


"Lucius you fool, think. It's keyed to his blood; that should be easy." Voldemort spoke glaring at Lucius, who shrunk back. Voldemort snarled. "You fool! I'm sure even pitiful Wormtail here can figure it out."   


Wormtail cringed a bit then spoke up for the first time. "Blood of the enemy...forcibly taken...?" He said, uneasily, speaking the words of the potion that brought the Dark Lord back to life.   


"Indeed. I am of his blood. Therefore the wards will let me in, and then I'll simply destroy them from the inside to allow for you, my followers, in." Voldemort looked a Lucius.   


"For your stupidity..._Crucio_!!!"   
  
  
  


**********************************

  
  
  
  
  


_"Come on!" said Harry desperately, hauling at Neville's robes. "Just try and push with your legs-"   
_

"He gave another stupendous heave and Neville's robes tore along the left seam – the small spun-glass ball dropped from his pocket and, before either of them could catch it, one of Neville's floundering feet kicked in: It flew some ten feet to their right and smashed on the step beneath them. As both of them stared at the place where it had broken, appalled at what had happened, a pearly-white figure with hugely magnified eyes rose into the air, unnoticed by any but them. Harry could see its mouth moving, but in all the crashes and screams and yells surrounding, not one word of the prophecy could he hear. The figure stopped speaking and dissolved into nothingness.   


"Harry, I'b sorry!" cried Neville, his face anguished as his legs continued to flounder. "I'b so sorry, Harry, I didn'b bean to-"   


"It doesn't matter!" Harry shouted. "Just try and stand, let's get out of-"   


"Dubbledore!_" said Neville, his sweaty face suddenly transported staring over Harry's shoulder.   
_

"What?"   


"DUBBLEDORE!"   


Harry turned to look where Neville was staring. Directly above them, framed in the doorway from the Brain Room, stood Albus Dumbledore, his wand aloft, his face white and furious. Harry felt a kind of electric charge surge through every particle of his body - _They were saved._   


Dumbledore sped down the steps past Neville and Harry, who had no more thoughts of leaving. Dumbledore was already at the foot of the steps when the Death Eaters nearest realized he was there and yelled for the others. One of the Death Eaters ran for it, scrabbling like a monkey up the stone steps opposite. Dumbledore's spell pulled ihm back as easily and effortlessly as though he had hooked him with an invisible line –   


Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her.   


"Come on, you can do better than that!" He yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.   


The second jet of light hit him squarely in the chest.   


The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.   


Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore too, turned towards the dais.   


It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.   


Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his god-fathers wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back to place.   


Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing – Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second...   


But Sirius did not reappear.   


"Sirius!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!"   


He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him out.   


But as he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.   


"There's nothing you can do Harry-"   


"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"   


"-it's too late, Harry."   


"We can still reach him-" Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go...   


"There's nothing you can do, Harry...nothing...he's gone."   


Harry woke with a start. He was covered with sweat and he was breathing at a fast rate. He looked around to see his own room. No Death Eaters, no Department of Mysteries, no Sirius...   


_A dream...only a dream..._ He slowed his breathing and lay back down. _A memory. Sirius..._   


It was all his fault. His own stupidity that had led to Sirius's death. He hadn't continued learning Occlumency and had foolishly believed the vision implanted by Voldemort. Instead of him saving Sirius, Sirius had come to save _him_ at the cost of his own life. Murdered, by his own cousin none the less.   


Suddenly a searing pain on his forehead sent his thoughts awry. It was hurting more than it had ever before. As if someone had punched him there and then put some red hot iron on it. He sat up and grabbed his forehead, not that it was going to do anything. Suddenly, the pain multiplied a hundred times and he fell off his bed and onto the ground and started screaming.   


_Oh god!! OH FUCKING GOD!!_ His screams were so loud it brought the entire Dursley family up from their sleep. Suddenly, the pain stopped and he gasped for breath. His throat was soar from screaming and his scar was still throbbing as an after effect of the pain.   


What the hell was that all about? His scar only felt that way when Voldemort was feeling a particular strong emotion, after he had woken up from a vision or when Voldemort was close. He hadn't had a vision, and even when Voldemort felt a strong emotion, it'd never felt this way before. Even when the Dark Lord was near, it hadn't hurt this bad. Was it both? Was Voldemort near _and_ feeling particularly excited? That was ridiculous. The wards Dumbledore had put up were supposed to be impenetrable.   


"Harry, what was that meant to be..." Aunt Petunia asked, annoyed and sleepy but Harry ignored her, still pondering over why it had hurt so much. In the distance he heard a scream from Mongalia Crescent, then another one.   


"Boy, answer your Aunt when she's talking to you!" Vernon said angrily, obviously not hearing the screams.   


Harry ran to the window and looking out. The moon was covered by clouds and it was dark and hard to see. He could see the faint outline of the next house and the street, illuminated by the dim streetlights. Then suddenly, there was a flash of green light. Then another one. And then a streak of more of the oh so familiar light fly across. The Killing Curse...   


Coming from Mongalia Road, he saw dark figures walking down, firing killing curses at anything that moved. They were led by another hooded figure who sent chills down his back...Voldemort.   


"We've gotta get out of her! Now!!" Harry said facing his Uncle and Aunt. They looked at him surprised.   


"What are you talking about!?" Vernon asked angrily.   


"JUST RUN DAMNIT! VOLDEMORT'S HERE!! GO OUT THE BACK AND RUN!! HE WON'T CHASE YOU, HE WANTS ME!" Harry shouted angrily at them.   


"What is wrong with you boy, I-" Vernon was interrupted by more screams from number 2 Privet Drive. All the Dursley's paled and Dudley looked about ready to piss his pants.   


Harry ran to his trunk and pulled out his wand. "DAMNIT, RUN!" the Dursley's snapped out of the fearful look they had and charged downstairs followed by Harry. But they were too late. The door blew itself open and Death Eaters filed into the house.   


"_STUPEFY!_" Harry cried. A bright blue jet of light emitted from his wand and hit the nearest Death Eater, knocking him out. He moved his wand to the next Death Eater, but didn't get a chance to curse him.   


"_Expelliarmus_!" said a random Death Eater. The wand flew out of his hand and skidded across the floor. The Death Eater gave a triumphant scream as Harry gritted his teeth. He glanced back at where the Dursley's were cowering in fear. They were trapped.   


Then he came.   


It was as if someone had opened the door on a cold winter day. The temperature of the house seemed to drop. Even through their masks, Harry could see the Death Eaters were frightened of their master returning. The lights seemed to dim as he walked into the room. He couldn't even bring himself to stare into the eyes of the bane of his existence. What had happened? Voldemort seemed to have gotten scarier and stronger. It was as if he had an aura of darkness and everyone around him was in it. Harry could feel himself shaking. _Get a hold of yourself!! This is they guy you've dueled with and survived!! This is the guy that couldn't kill a baby!! _. But he couldn't stop himself. He heard Dudley whimpering in the corner. Voldemort was _definitely_ not human now. What was he? A super dementor?   


"So we meet again, Potter." His voice came out like an almost silent hiss. Yet, it was laced with evil and power. The Death Eaters visibly shrunk back. Dudley actually screamed. What was with Tom Riddle?!   


"So I guess this is the end, Tom." It took all of his Gryffindor heart to say that. "Took you long enough, 15 years to kill a child, really."   


"Remember this, Potter, after I kill you, I'll kill your relatives, then your friends, then everyone you know and let Nagini feast on your and their bodies" Voldemort said with a sneer. Harry could see Nagini, Voldemort's snake appear from behind the Death Eaters. What had Nagini been eating? She was huge!   


Harry gritted his teeth. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Remus, yes, even the Dursley's He'd kill them all. Damnit, his own life, he didn't care much about, but the lives of his friend...   


His thoughts were interrupted as cracks filled the air. There were blue flashes of light and the Death Eaters began to fall. His hopes brightened. The Order of the Phoenix had arrived!   


He spun around and saw Dumbledore take down six Death Eaters with one curse. He turned back to Voldemort. Who was snarling. Harry gave a smirk that would have made Draco Malfoy proud. "Dumbledore will not rob me of this!!" Voldemort roared and pulled out his wand.   


Harry squeezed his eyes shut.   


He heard Dumbledore and several others cry out his name. Then the words "_Avada Kedavra_!!!" Then the whole world went blank.   
  
  
  


**********************************

  
  
  
  
  


All the Order members watched in horror as the bright green streak of the Killing Curse hit Harry in the chest. The boy gave a gasp and then flew backwards. Time seemed to slow down and everyone watched in horror as the scrawny boy hit the floor. His eyes were wide open, all the life gone from them. His body, slightly bruised, yet in perfect condition, was paling already, going ghostly white.   


Voldemort gave a triumphant cry and then Apparated out with a _crack_! Before they left, the Death Eaters killed all their stunned companions so that no information would be leaked out to the Ministry and Order.   


The Order members were still gaping at the lifeless body that lay in front of them. "Harry..." Albus Dumbledore whispered, his voice barely audible.   


Even Aunt Petunia had tears in her eyes, after watching the boy that had lived with her for 15 years, die. She heard Vernon say "Well good riddance." She was shocked and slapped him in the face, which was followed up by multiple curses hitting the fat man.   


There were more _cracks_ as the Auror's came onto the scene. Fudge walked up to Dumbledore with a frown. "Dumbledore, I'll have you thrown out! Attacking Muggles, seriously, don't blame it on You-Know-Who!! That fib will-" Fudge noticed the body and looked at it then his eyes widened. The Aurors crowded around to see who had died and they could only gape.   


The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, was gone...   
  
  
  


**********************************

  
  
  
  


_The Daily Prophet  
**Breaking News: The-Boy-Who-Lived-and-Died – Harry Potter Murdered!  
**   
Last night, at the residence of Harry Potter, the boy who brought the downfall of You-Know-Who in his first rise to power, Harry Potter was murdered by none other than You-Know-Who himself.   
  
Death Eaters found the location of Potter's relative's house, in Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey. At midnight they launched an attack, killing over fifty Muggles on their way to Harry Potter's home. The Dark Lord himself led the attack and was nearly stopped by the Order of the Phoenix, a secret organization led by Albus Dumbledore. They appeared on the scene but were too late as Harry Potter was killed in front of their eyes.   
  
No prisoners were taken because all the stunned Death Eaters were killed by their own to hide information. The current Death Eater Headquarters is unknown as well as how the Dark Lord managed to get passed all the wards set up by Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"This is a terrible tragedy that a sixteen year old wizard can be murdered by the darkest lord of the century!" The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge commented. "More Aurors are being trained to stop this event from happening in the future."   
  
~Lucy Rodder   
  
  
**Vote of No Confidence Against Fudge!!**  
  
Due to the murder of Harry Potter, a vote of no confidence has been made against Fudge by the Ministry. Fudge lost and a new Minister is being elected. "How could you hide the fact that the Dark Lord had risen again for over a year, and then deem a boy as mentally unstable? And because you haven't been preparing for a second war, this murder took place!" Amelia Bones said angrily.  
  
Some of the new candidates include: Lucius Malfoy, Amelia Bones and Arthur Weasley.  
  
~Rita Skeeter _

  
  
  
  


**********************************

  
  
  
  
  


The news of Harry's death hit the Wizarding World hard. For those who loved him, for those who hated him.   


The Burrow was as gloomy as a graveyard. Everyone was mourning over the loss of Harry, who had long been considered family. Even Percy, who had abandoned his family and hated Harry, was unusually quite. Molly Weasley was bawling her eyes out with Arthur comforting her. Ginny was sobbing in the corner and Fred and George were just walking around with blank faces and not making their usual jokes. Charlie and Bill were comforting the rest of the family, as they hadn't really known Harry much. But Ron was the worst.   


His behavior was erratic. First he had shed a few tears, then he became unusually quite, locked in his room staring at the wall. Then he got furious and started breaking things that Harry had given him for birthdays and Christmases, then reverted back to his blank look and continued this cycle for a day. He didn't even come out for food, only to go to the toilet.   


Hermione came the next day. Alastor Moody had commented that she was in danger because she was close to Harry and Voldemort had sworn to kill all those close to him. He had got there just in time, because Death Eaters had attacked her as they were Flooing her out. Her parents were murdered, but she survived.   


She had lost not only her best friend, but her parents as well. Of course, she hadn't gotten the news of Harry's murder yet, and was only told just after her parents were killed. Three people that were close to her, killed, and the information was all given at once. She had actually fainted. Ron stopped his mourning and instead tried to comfort her. Which led to them kissing each other, finally accepting their feelings for each other as the losses got heavy.   


Even Harry's rival, Draco Malfoy was feeling a bit down. He had hated Potter, but still didn't want him dead. He hadn't wanted anyone dead. He had known about Potter's death before it had come on the _Prophet_. His father and his 'friends' had come into the house parading around and partying about their win. It was kind of sad, celebrating that they had killed a _child_.   


Harry Potter's death hit the Wizarding world like a bomb...but he wasn't truly gone...   
  
  
  


**********************************

  
  
  
  
  


Harry Potter awoke with a start. He felt like a ten tonne block of metal had hit his head and then he had been dumped into boiling hot water. He had a terrible headache and his whole body was stiff and aching. He opened his eyes to see a painted roof, with lights. _Muggle..._   


What was he doing here. What happened? He thought back. _Voldemort...Death Eaters...huh...Hey what? I'm supposed to be dead!?_ He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He felt weird. Weaker. His chest felt heavier but the rest of his body, lighter and skinnier. He was still feeling slightly disorientated, like he'd gone by Floo Travel or something. He looked around the room. It looked like a Muggle hospital. Lights, everything was white, there were some medical instruments and injections on a trolley. But something caught his eye. On some of the jars, it had things like 'Dreamless Potion' and other magical medical potions. But why would those be in a Muggle hospital?   


Harry felt something brush his back. He put his hand back and felt...hair? He had short hair. Since when was his hair below his shoulders? He pulled it around and turned to look at it. It was a rich golden-red colour. Like from the pictures he'd seen of his mother. Okay, this was getting way too weird. He looked down at his chest. His eyes widened.   


There were two large lumps beneath his hospital clothing. They were breasts. Women's ones. _WHAT THE HELL!?_ His body was different as well, thinner, his skin was slighter paler. He looked frantically around the room and saw a mirror. Jumping out of the bed, he ran to it and gasped.   


Staring back at him was a young 16-year-old girl. She was quite good looking, had long hair and a nice face. She looked very similar to Lily Potter. The mysterious girl was gasping, just like he was. Then it hit him hard.   


The girl was him.   


He was a girl.   
  


* * *

  


**Read and Review**

  
  
A/N: The next chap will come out in a while, cause school is starting. Oh well. Be patient.   
  



End file.
